Whispers of the Sea
by Hey Darling
Summary: One night can last forever (hope now is correctly uploaded)


**My beginning in English writing was a total disaster, buuuut I think I fixed most of the mistakes.**

 **Add. I do not own Naruto.**

 **This is my first fanfic in English, so please, do not be so rude.**

 **Whispers of the sea**

The rubbish of the chairs was the only sound, unnoticeable to the people from this fancy, charming and hopeless place. Far away, beyond the lustful gaze girl, beyond that jerk who challenges me with his glance. A lot farther than the waiter who serves the last tables was she, pink hair perfectly styling framing her angelic face, her beautiful, deep and eye-catching eyes… ¿How long I've looked at her for? Minutes, everlasting minutes in which her lined-up teeth talked about pain.

I know what you think, that I am a jerk who stare at the pub's girls, and I must admit, I don't blame you. Even I wonder from the easy way of whereby her thin and pale figure captivated me. ¿Sex? Not at all. Her delicate lips and her clear gaze deserve something else… something I couldn't give to her.

I have been coming here since I can remember, well… since I am legally allowed to drink. I am not a rebel at all, on the other hand, I am the perfect husband, the charming guy with a warm smile who attends to his wife's whims and in every single family party flaunts with the guests about her perfect family. A pretty, sultry brunette with a serene gaze, the perfect wife… but then ¿Why I am staring at another woman? You must know my dear friends, she is not an ordinary lady, as neither is my wife… so Why am I insist? Why my pupils get lost in every single movement of her fragile and delicate hands or in the edges of her soft lips recently cleaned with a white carmine stained napkin… because she was and always will be the love of my life… I married with Hinata young and with a heart broken, an unplanned pregnancy and her family pressure at us made me sick. A total disaster whereby now more than ever I regret, because this damn woman owner of all my teen fantasies is just sit in front of me, she is guilty for my sinful thoughts then and unbelievable still now, ten years after…. Just now with a few more drinks, with her eyes on the verge of tears… ¿Who would dare to hurt this lovely lady? I'm glad she did not look at me by then because if she approaches I would lose all the self-control I gained and I´ll go straight to and kisses her, I would wrap her in my arms and tell her how much I've loved her, how much I expected to see her warm glaze at least one more time, all those nights in which like a stupid child I cried when she moved to another country, yes… young and stupid, stupid as now. 30 years old, two sons, money and home… home… Sakura, I did never think about someone else in my bed but except you. In those days so humble, romantic… stupidly in love, I no wonder that you never noticed me. My aims so deep, but believe me, I just wanted to stay beside you… in that small house of my dreams was only you, on my small bed big enough to wrap you and keep you safe. Pathetic? I know, I sorrowly swallow while I stare at you without losing a single detail. Who are you talking to on the phone? Why are you about to cry? Please do not do that. There will not be a force on this earth capable of stopping me from going straight you and hug you and tell you that everything will be okay… but, you know? Those words will be a big lie… I will not be there for you and you deserve much more. You deserve everything.

I forced myself to take my eyes of off you, it was a torture, and my senses were failing because of the alcohol. I avoided to look at you again focusing on my- now warm- whisky, ices were melted away… I sigh deeply, reassuring my hormones, my neurones, everything alive in me, you never lose that effect on me. You drove me crazy, you always did. I closed my eyes… it was not a good idea to go to the terrace because the salty fresh sea breeze is not the best option for drunk people, but I did not want to be inside anymore, hurt, everything, my feelings, the people, you…

Few minutes after I was leaning on the railing of the terrace, lost in my thoughts, but when I heard that candid voice all my boundaries broke down.

-¿Na… Naruto ?- She covered her mouth with clearly surprise. I swallow nervously. I felt like a fool in front of her. Her red eyes betrayed that this has not been her best night.

-Sakura…- I said dragging my voice, "she remembers my name", I though with an imperceptible smile.

-How long… - reply flushed while she curled a lock of hair over her ear, God, she was blushed, I felt a kick in my stomach. She was a fucking goodness.

-Never though… I would see you again…- got out, mere and sincere. I avoided her by looking at the dark sea, clear and peaceful. It was not because of my prone to stutter, I convince myself of that.

-I couldn't say goodbye, my parents were getting divorced and I…- Her eyes started to repine about repressed feelings, and then she collapsed. My breath stopped for a while and suddenly without my consent, my arms were wrapping her tiny body firmly against my chest, tightly… so tight that my soul hurt. I will not deny I was confused because I was, but feeling her so close and fragile devastated all my coherence if it still existed.

-Sakura I…- I closed my eyes –just calm down please…- The only I could say. I cherished her hair softly. My heart will have exploded.

-Did she give you the letter?- suddenly talk. She stares at me with her red eyes. –Never wrote me back…- What was she talking about? I swallowed confused. She had been drinking too, - it does not matter… - she whispered and lowered her emerald eyes trying to avoid my gaze. I stopped her to let my embrace go. –It has been a long time… that`s not important anymore- she smiled at me sadly and with a graceful agility, she disengaged from me.

-What's going on?- I asked dizzily. She walked away slowly, not intending to leave.

-Nothing is happening- She looked at me with the most beautiful fake smile I could remember. I out of my mind approached her with quick steps and forced her to look at me.

-What is going on? Why are you alone?- I wrapped his arm possessively at the same time I looked around for someone else who was dating to her and wishing there was no one.

-Well…. My date did not arrive- whispers while taking advantage of my distraction she slipped away from me. My heart mirth cause she was alone but… she was devastated too.

-Shall we…- I cleared my throat to sound firm and with no hidden intentions. Not had them. –….go for a walk to the seaside?- I really wanted to take that woman from there, from the sight of all, away from the licentiousness sights of the perverse men, I perfectly recognised them as I was looking at her same minutes ago.

She stares at my smiling.

-Okay…- Her now pure lips profess happiness. Was it me who made her smile? An unknown feeling filled me, warming till the last cell in my body.

It all happened so fast, before I was devouring her with my eyes, now she was beside me, the only person in the word able to make act like a stupid and make me regret it. She walked clueless to my feeling and my deep and unconscious intentions to make it mine over the salty sand that surrounded our small word. If am I superficial? If am I only desire her because of her beauty? Banal are human thoughts, ephemeral and shameful interpreted. I loved this woman because I have not known other girl with her courage and her strong, I loved her brave when everything in her life broke down and she stood up with force and determination. I loved her tenacity in which she fought against everything… above all… her smile in the morning when she arrives at school, sitting beside me. She did not know it then but, she saved my life, long before that, I adore her since childhood… was always she, and now so close and yet so far. How I wanted to touch her, How I wanted to caress her cheeks, whisper to her how long I waited for looked at her one last time at least… hurts, fuck hurts as damn.

-So quiet- She whispered with his bangs covering his eyes, his bare feet were lost in the sand ... -I'm sorry you saw that ...-

-Don't worry about that... it's been so long, I do not know what to tell you- I cursed the simplicity of my words.

-You're right, It was a little stupid- She stopped walking, I did not want her to leave but I did not what I would do neither what to tell her.

-I waited for you ... - there it was, the sincerity of the alcohol speaking for me. She looked at me in surprise.

-What are you talking about?- She frowned confused.

-I ...- I began to stutter, fuck, I looked like an idiot. I closed my eyes tightly as I cleared this strange situation. -I ... I do not know what the hell I'm saying.- her hand settled on my forearm.

-Why did you never write me back?- She asked, hurt and curious.

-How could I even?- I complained annoyed. She was the one who left, she had no right.

-Hinata did not give you the letter?- I looked at her confused, what letter was she talking to me, why did she have to mention Hinata when the only thing my mind said was to undress her and make her mine again and again ...?

-I do not know what you're talking about - I avoided looking at her, I was afraid my thoughts would materialise in front of me and she could see them.

-I wrote you ... I did not know when I would leave and I wrote you, I asked you to do it back but you never did ... - I froze ... my eyes began to fill with salt ... began to stall and burn. -Forget it ... it doesn't, it no longer makes sense, just ...-

-Sakura... I have always loved you, you knew, if there was a fucking letter I would have answered without hesitating a single minute, heck, I would have gone wherever you were to look for you-

-Why.. why did you say that so suddenly- She looked at me madly, Seriously, was she mad at me?.

-My apologies for being an asshole- I shouted annoying.

-Enough- She said in a weak moan. -We seem crazy here ... talking about meaningless- It was me or did not sound convinced of her own words. -It's late Naruto ... I have to go.- She straightened her hair and wiped away what appeared to be tears. I was drunk, outside of me and hopelessly in love with that woman, so please dear reader, do not blame me.

-Stay with me- What the hell was I thinking? I do not know, but even after several years, I do not regret having said those words ... There were no questions, there were not answers just glances full of pain, pain and love. I caught her in my arms and I kissed her by the time I embolden her to my embrace sure I could feel her body stuck to mine, I would die right there ... I was already dying, of desire, madness and passion.

She responded as desperately as I did. I stroked her back hungrily and lifted her dress to carry her and make sure she could surround me with her soft legs, in a master movement I charged her to cling to me by squeezing her legs around my hips, the mere touch burned any residue of sanity and consciousness about what we both knew would happen ... the beach, such a shabby place to make love, you'll think ... but let me confess that there was no night more perfect in my life than that on the seashore ... the waves marked the rhythm and the light of the moon bathed our bodies in a silver spray, our eyes already accustomed to the darkness looked thirsty, their soft and sweet moans... their rough back for the white sand ... I remember it so well ... I got inside of she like a fucking inexperienced teenager, lost, that was me. The night was long enough to give her the pleasure her goddess body deserved ... But at the same time so short for a life without her sweet and soft lips ... I made sure it was unforgettable to her. I was afraid it would not be otherwise. In the drunkenness of my mind and my emotions, I was not aware that she should have been a complete stranger, 10 years of not seeing us ... but there we were ... loving us again and again ... Did she feel the same about me? I do not know ... I did not ask. It would mean anything to her, that night, she was mine. She would be forever mine, at least in my memory ...

…


End file.
